


Stolen Moments

by DizzyDienasty



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cigarettes, Multi, OT3, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDienasty/pseuds/DizzyDienasty
Summary: Drabbles and plotbunnies, oh my.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A smooth boozy jazz tune floated softly over the clinic's rooftop, drifting as lazily as the sluggishly setting sun. Candace had helped her tweak the tiny radio that Alex lifted from Handymen headquarters. Something felt especially furtive about giving the radio a broader range. Instead of the constant stream of death notices that broadcasted over the city, she could now hear smooth jazz tunes followed by the occasional love song.

These days were becoming more familiar to her; helping around the clinic whenever one or both of the boys inevitably got hurt completing some task. Alex tried not to ask too many details. She still wasn’t accustomed to the brutality that seemed to fuel the city and coat the streets of Ergastulum.

Worick was today's patient, suffering a sprained ankle and bruised ribs from an ill-timed jump. The man was currently forced into a bed, blackmailed by Nina to remain politely in the clinic; Alex was sure Dr. Theo's medicinal laced threats assuaged the young girl's honest expectations. Nicolas had disappeared sometime after; no longer acting as the blonde's shadow now that his contract holder had been forced to stay at the clinic.

Alex followed not long after the call came in announcing the duo's arrival. She had decided to help ease the burden of Nina's workload (and help lower the Handyman's running tab) by washing and hanging the soiled linens. The work was easy to follow and she felt contented having something to do besides answer the phones all day. The work was simple and the monotony helped to distract her from everything.

She sang softly as she worked, improvising simple melodies to follow along with the musicians' performances. As she turned to take the basket inside for more, a solid wall of muscle topped with shaggy brown hair halted her stride.

"Oh! Nicolas, welcome back."

{{You sing. Show me.}} He signed to her. She puzzled over the meaning of his words. He wanted her to sing for him? His face remained passive as the she thought his request over. Her performances at Bastard had given her more confidence in front of crowds but this felt different somehow. More intimate now that it was only the two of them on secluded roof. Nicolas always watched Bastard from the outside so she figured he had never watched her sing before.

Alex had taken her sign education seriously and with Nicolas's reluctant participation she could now converse lightly with him. She was still at a loss sometimes about the meaning of the subtle gestures, but the Twilight was surprisingly patient with her fumbling.

{{Sing for you?}} She put the basket back down, removing the barrier between them as he closed what little gap remained. Her pulse spiked as scarred knuckles grazed her skin before fingers settled in the hollow of her throat. The brunette gave her a disgruntled glance, one eyebrow raising with an expectant air. Alex chuckled nervously before focusing on the music that played on in the background.

" _… a few stolen moments is all that we' share. You've got your family and they need you there…_ " Her eyes slipped shut unwillingly as she let the mournful love song wrap around them. The feel of Nicholas's calloused fingers against her skin brought a hazy flush to her cheeks and a low thrum of arousal in the pit of her stomach.

Despite Worick's teasing, Nicolas never seemed inclined to indulge in carnal activities that didn't include others' blood. Alex felt foolish pining for someone so removed from such matters.

" _…you used to tell me we'd run away together. Love gives you the right to be free…_ " Alex realized the song was almost over and that the destruction of this intimate bubble they'd created was imminent. She opened her eyes to savor this moment, watching him watch her. Their eyes met and the tension ratcheted, threatening to burst their bubble.

"Dance with me," she felt herself say without permission. Nicolas blinked at the interruption, nose wrinkling in confusion. She moved to walk around him, mortified by the sudden awkwardness. A hand grasped her wrist, urging her to look back into the brunette's puzzled expression.

{{We dance. Keep singing.}} The warmth of his chest against her back made her realize how cool it had become outside. His left arm was strong and secure around her waist as the palm of his right felt for vibrations.

" **You have to move**." Nicolas rarely spoke but he had a pleasant voice. It was deep with a rasp from disuse; like the hum of a power tool. She swayed to either side as much as she could, settling snugly in his firm embrace.

" _…I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more. Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door…Yes Im saving all my love for you. For you…_ " The song was over now. Nicolas had been more than accommodating indulging her like this. She tensed as his arms retracted slightly. He took her hands, manipulating them as gently as a such a hardened man could until they formed the language they now shared.

{{Another.}}

She could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worick enters the rooftop to smoke a cig.
> 
> "Alex if I knew you were giving out dances I would've brought singles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, baby, could you come back here?" Alex turned away from the open pantry and towards the empty doorway of Worick's room. She hurriedly shut the cabinet and made her way through the flat. 

Alex hesitated in the landing, Worick's room was dim save a blistering candle. The washed out grey of the cloudy sky cascaded through the partially shaded window. Lighting the room a sickly pallor. Alex now associated the particular hue with Ergastulum and gave a fond look along the windows sill before focusing on the figure by the bed.

"Yes, Worick?" The Handyman's eyes were closed as he took long drags from a cigarette. Alex watched the light as it caught along the man's silvery lashes and stubbled jaw. 

"Alex, come sit." He patted the space beside himself slowly. Worick ashed the cigarette on the bottom of his boot, winking at Alex's perplexed stare. 

"You like it here? Ergastulum, I mean."

"I-I do." She wondered how much she should admit. The truth being that Ergastulum, and their life within, terrified and tempted her in equal measures. 

"And what about being here with us? Do you like being her with us. That zombie and I? Come out, Nic." Alex bristled at the swift arrival of the twilight through the door. The brunette avoided her gaze as he stood beside the window dismissively. Nicolas was bare footed as usual, but devoid of his katana.

"Do you have to be so serious, Nic? You're freaking her out." The blonde gave her a reassuring smirk before smoothing his hair and looking towards her encouragingly.

"I do." She decided more firmly. She couldn't be brave with them during the day. But she could be brave in this. The way Worick was smiling relaxed her more. Even though Nicolas feigned disinterest, Alex could feel his eyes whenever she looked away. Anticipating.

"That’s good then. Our favorite boy was wondering if we could keep you. If you were amicable that is." Nicolas moved suddenly, vacating his lonesome post to hover over his partner's shoulder. The twilight's gaze struck her again; just as it had that day on the rooftop. Alex could recall the strength of his arms as he held her. Worick's voice lured from her daydream as he spoke once more.

"The only issue we face then, sweet Alex," The blonde drew over her as his voice lowered impossibly. She watched as he drew closer, bringing them further together on the bed's narrow space. His breath fluttered the hair along her sideburns as the Handyman's warm lips brushed against her ear. Her breath caught as she once more locked eyes with the silent brunette.

"..Is showing our favorite boy how to keep a woman, yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heard there's a threesome coming eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Worick enters the rooftop to smoke a cig.
> 
> "Alex if I knew you were giving out dances I would've brought singles."


End file.
